Blood bonds
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Will is a super genius who has a past shrouded in mystery. He has been protecting a mystery man since he was 15 and through some amazing turns of events Will finds himself taking a journey that places him in a life or death situation. Can Sonny save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Will had just fallen asleep when he heard the shrill sound of his alarm going off to tell him it was time to get his day started. Well I think that I sent Shane all of the evidence about the network but I know that there are other people in the network involved in the same field and I know they are in the same city as I am in now so

I will have to really listen close for other names to be dropped and watch the movement of the money and where it is going and once I bring those people

then Shane can investigate and I know that they are going to sing like a bird.

Especially when I get finished with them. I wish to God that I had not let Shane talk me into coming here and investigating the network again. I am a damned fool!

I wish to God that the man with my blood type was not in this city. If they find him he is as good as dead because the network will kill him maybe I should find him and protect him myself but I can't without a name or even a description of his face.

I am just so glad that I came here and Austin as well as Shane are living here because if not then they would decide that they will really kill me themselves and not try to torture me to get information from me. Damn it though that puts the mystery man who has saved my life twice in so much danger now if I knew his name then I could have him shadowed to keep him safe.

DAMN IT! What good is a photographic memory a high IQ and seven years in honors courses getting PHDs if I can not keep him safe they know that I am here the network

is not made up of fools.

Oh my God Dante! I swear to God whoever your flavor of the week happens to be this week they have got to be a Rabbit by the sounds coming from your apartment and the banging of his headboard against that wall. Is he for real or dose he take that little blue pill?

Thank God that I do not have that issue heck no guy would be interested in a nobody who is nothing but walking talking breathing bad luck charm any way so I suppose that they are all safer that way. You are welcome to the guys who are out there.

I maybe a genius and have work with the ISA on allot of assignments but I do not in any way shape or form want anyone getting close enough to me that they can get hurt or killed.

Will was thinking to himself as he was sleepily throwing back his bed clothes.

After stretching and groaning and growling around. With a series of morning yawns he sat up on the side of the bed trying to shake off some of his brain fog.

Will stood up to get ready for the day and he stepped on a nail that had worked its way to the top of the board as Will fell to the floor he hit his eye on the corner of his nightstand.

He hobbled to the bathroom to examine his injuries. He looked in the mirror and his eye had already started to swell and bruise and it was bleeding and with a deep sigh he sat down on the toilet lid and checked out what set off the whole chain of events and he had a very deep hole that was dripping blood.

He bent down to open the door to the cabinet under his sink and he was searching for his first aid kit. He noticed that the first aide kit had gotten pushed to the back and so he stuck his head inside so he could reach it.

Finally he was able to grab it and then there was a very loud thump. Will hit the back of his head on the door frame.

Will saw stars for a few seconds and was dazed and then he thought to himself

NO WAY! Why today of all days?

Can this day possibility get any worse?

He placed his hand on his head and he had a huge bump on his head and he also felt the warm wetness of the blood and once again more blood. God am I going to kill my damned self this morning or what?

Oh God I better not ask... God only knows that I am going to find out soon enough and I do not even want to know what is next.

I would rather it just be a surprise.

He took out his hand mirror from the drawer to examine his latest injury in the last ten minuets.

He sat down on the toilet cleaned his foot and placed gauze on it... .He searched for the cold packs that he thought were in the kit but there weren't any there.

He knew that his eye was only bruising worse and swelling more as well as his head

he had cleaned his head off but it still was bleeding and his blond hair was stained with his blood but he had to get to work because he did not want to be late.

Will grabbed his wallet and his keys and off he went.

As soon as Will walked into the door he was met by his boss.

Will I need to see you in my office please.

Will walked into the office and his boss

Closed the door behind them.

Will please have a seat. Will you are our very best employee that we have in this whole company for a long time you have been the best go to guy with any IT problem that we have. When it comes to IT you are a genius.

Will your are the best but your salary is also the highest of any of the employees that we have in the company. The company has to make some major cut backs and Will I am sorry but we have to let you go even at part time your salary would be twice as high as any of the employees that we have.

I am so sorry Will.

His boss looked down and opened up his desk drawer and took out an envelop and handed it to Will.

Will this is your last paycheck as well as your severance pay.

Will you are damned good and I hope that you get another job soon because with that mind of yours any company would be a fool not to snatch you up.

Will you certainly are a gifted man and you deserve better than this and if I had my way I would keep you on but my hands are tied and so I am stuck with doing this to you.

Will walked out of the office stuffing the envelop into his pocket.

Will said damn after all of the work that I have done here and after working in that office doing my job for six years and going to MIT for seven years here I am being fired because of cutbacks.

Will started to cry and he could not see due to his swollen eye and the tears and so he pulled his car into a parking spot at the entrancement of the square and he was aimlessly walking around trying to walk off his perfect day and he was thinking to himself as he was crying damn it I almost had enough to find out about the network…

There is no way that all of this can happen to one person all in one day except me!

Will just was so emotionally weak and he was so depressed he just wanted to die because he knew that he had worked so hard just to be fired maybe they caught on to me shit I don't know. Oh my God its him no do not allow him to come near you.

Will felt the presence of the man who he had been trying to protect for so many years and so Will allowed the depression to take over. Will was crying and he was trying to think of ways that he could just Kill him self and emotionally he could not

Hold himself up any longer and so Will slid down on the concrete curb beside of a building he had no idea where he was and he did not care he was just sitting there in a broken mess.

Will did not realize that it was a new uptown Jewelry shop that had just opened up.

Oh God that is him please dear God! Whatever your name is please do not

Even come near me or notice me at all!

Oh God I can't run he will see me after all of these years and so much danger in my life I can't let him get hut or killed because of me! William why can't you move? You have got to go now and just disappear forever if not then you would bring him more danger!

The young man was walking out of the shop and he said I love you mom and congratulations your place looks great. I love you and I really wish that I could

Stick around and help you out on your Grand opening but I know that it is going

To be absolutely great. I have to get back To my firm.

I know Son. Baby you have made me so proud of you and I love you too.

Thank you mom I love you but I have to go back to the ole salt mine you know?

I just wanted to bring you some lunch on your first day I love you and good luck not that you are going to need it though.

Sonny walked out and noticed a young blond man who was slumped over and crying.

Sonny saw the scarlet red blood that was matted in Wills hair golden blond hair on

the back of his head.

Sonny placed his hand on Wills shoulder and Sonny knelt down in front of Will and he asked Will if he was OK.

Will looked up trembling from his touch with a very swollen and badly bruised swollen that still was bleeding a little and one very blood shot crystal blue eye that was puffy and tears still glistening on his face.

Will softly said yeah I am OK.

Sonny said hello my name is Sonny Kiriakis.

Will spoke softly and said my name is Will Horton please don't get too close to me the damned building may fall on you.

Sonny said well by the way that you are looking right now it looks like quite a few have fallen on you this morning.

Would you like to tell me what happened?

You certainly do not look as if you are a very good boxer in that suit and tie that you are wearing. Wills head was hurting so bad that he thought his brain would explode but he stood up and he stumbled backwards a bit almost hitting the wall before Sonny caught him. Sonny was already concerned but now he was afraid that Will would really hurt himself allot worse than he already was.

Will do you need me to take you to the hospital?

Can you remember what happened

To you or who it was that beat you up?

Did they take anything?

Were you attacked or mugged?

Will softly shook his head and said: I wish that I could blame it on someone else but

I am the person who is responsible for my makeover. I got out of bed this morning and it has only gotten worse in ten minuets time this is how well my morning even began.

You are looking at the only man who is to blame for this make over and no

I don't need to go to the hospital or a doctor.

I just l lost my balance because I stood up too fast.

I have a headache and I just stood up too fast. I will just go get my car and go home

thanks for the concern Sonny have a great day.

Sonny was very worried and in a very concerned voice he asked Will are you sure?

Will I can not allow you to drive you may have a head injury and you could be hurt or killed.

Yeah I am sure. I will just let you go back to doing what you were doing until I stopped you.

Will right now if I let you drive you could be killed or kill someone else.

Please can I at least take you to my office and get you cleaned up and a pain pill and you can lay down on my sofa in the office?

Unless you have a young lady that you would rather me call to take care of you at home.

Will sort of laughed and then he grimaced in pain and said, Ow Ow Ow…

Will Squinted and held his head for a second and said…

Sonny I have no young lady no old lady no middle aged lady no lady of any kind.

Sonny I am gay. I do not have a guy of any kind either but I tend to like it that way. At least I do not have to worry about someone 24/7 right now it is me and that is fine by me. I just want to get home and just clear my mind.

Sonny said, boy my gaydar was way off that time.

Do I say I am sorry or that I am glad because I am gay too.

Will said Sonny I knew that you were gay. Be glad that you are gay never allow anyone or anything cause you to feel second rate because of being born gay.

Will you sounded almost mad when you said that have you had an experience behind that? How did you know that I was gay Will?

Sonny your gaydar may have been off but mine was in the red zone. No I have not had any experience like that because I was gay no allot of other reasons but my being gay has never been an issue for me as far as with the way that most people in the world treat me. Sometimes I do get the look of I don't believe you but it is not from being gay but other things. We all have our own capabilities and challenges but we have to trust our capabilities and never allow anyone or anything intimidate you because you are just as intelligent as anyone else and the only one who will ever hold you back is yourself. I learned a long time ago when I was in the hospital that somethings we can prevent others that is on them not me. That is also where I learned that you have to trust your first gut instinct and keep your mouth shut and eyes open because somethings are not what you think they are and so you have to keep your emotions in check if not then you only get hurt. Today was not my greatest example of that I suppose any way to answer your original question I will take yo up on your offer. Although I would really rather be alone.

Thank you because someone needs to protect me from myself.

Sonny looked at Will and he wanted to ask him why he was in the hospital but Sonny

felt this big shield go up as if it was telling him that is all I am going to tell you about that.

You got it Will Sonny laughed and said but if you fall asleep I am going to wake you up every two hours.

Will responded with a Yes mother dear.

Sonny flashed Will one of his million dollar smiles at Will and

asked him where he worked.

Because he was right across the street from Sonny's firm.

 **Sonny kept thinking how can someone so kind and sweet be holding in so much pain?**

 **Will acts like everyone else but I can almost feel his pain.**

Do you work here Sonny Will asked?

Sonny laughed and said... I better work here I own the joint.

Will almost started to cry but he held it in and cleared his throat and softly said…

I used to work at Stewart and Hastings as the head of the IT department until to top off my perfect morning I walked in and they fired me because of cut backs and my salary was too high for them to keep me on.

A guy who graduated with three degrees with honors from MIT working for a firm for six years and poof no job it sort of feels like I wasted my time. I gave them literally my life and I just don't know. I have a PHD with honors business PHD honors IT as well as a PHD with honors Software engineering the top of my class. So much for wasting most of my life getting degrees and living for a firm.

Oh well I am sorry for complaining.

Its OK Will you have to vent some where and I get the feeling that you mostly bottle up every thing inside and that is unhealthy for you to do so if you need to vent you can Sonny said in a very tender tone you can count on me to listen.

Sonny was in awe of Wills abilities but perplexed by the man. It is as if Will had the weight of the world on his shoulders but yet there was only so much that he would allow you to see before the wall is blocking the rest.

I do not know why but for some reason I feel so drawn and a true connection to him

Sonny I really appreciate your offer to listen to me vent but its nothing that I can not handle because God knows I survived worse and I am still standing.

Will was laying on the sofa and He noticed some pictures in the office and in the pictures Will saw a man who he knew him because the man raised Will as his own after his parents died.

It was his step-father.

All of the memories of the last time he saw him came rushing back and a river of deep sadness and pain rushed in like a dam braking and he felt the sting and all of the emotions wanting to bubble up but he was not going to tell Sonny about that.

Will was very quiet and he did not say anything at all he just turned over on the sofa and he let out a very soft ouch.

Sonny ran over and asked if he was OK and

Will did not look at Sonny but he gave Sonny a slight nod and said almost so softly that it could barely be heard to Sonny and said…

Yeah and then he just laid there with all of the old memories of that day.

That Wills life and pain became silent. Silently sobbing as not to let Sonny hear.

Sonny was so concerned about Will that with the slightest movement or sound he was all over that asking if Will was OK or if he needed something and Will kept trying to convince Sonny that he was OK when Will was not OK at all and Sonny knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Wills mind gores back in to that very moment that his emotions went silent.

Will was almost 15 and he had a short day at school and he had the credits to graduate early so he came home and put his wallet and house keys on the table by the

door as he walked in.

He went to the sofa and he plopped down and he knew that Gram did not have a heavy day planned and that he was going to be coming in soon and Will was going to see if he wanted to play some hoops that afternoon.

Will heard the door open but it was not Gram.

It was a drug dealer who was waiting on Gram to get home because he had every intention of making him pay for putting him in prison for the last 20 years.

Will had looked around the arm of the sofa and he saw that it was not Gram and so Will decided that he would eventually get spotted and so he yelled out who are you?

The drug dealer gave a sinister grin and said hey this will work out great what better way to punish him than to kill the kid in front of him?

Will yelled out you can kill me but let my dad alone! The drug dealer pulled out his gun and yelled come here boy you and your old man are going to be taught a lesson.

Will stood defiantly and said you are the one who needs to be schooled some people actually work for a living and to provide for their family what do you have to show from your life? It has came down to this killing a man and his son for revenge?

Man your life is pitiful going around bullying people killing people for doing their job.

You Sir are the reason my dad has to do his job. You corrupt our cities towns and country with your vile drugs and then when you get caught it is always some else s fault you are so innocent and pure that you have to break into a mans home to kill

him for doing the right thing and what his job is all about.

Kid you have a very smart mouth on you and I think that I am going to have to start your schooling right now and not wait for Daddy dearest.

Do what you want to with me I don't care but you are not going to hurt my dad.

You have to go through me to get to him.

Well young man I do believe that I happen to be the one holding this gun so its not going to be that big of a task going through you…

The next thing that Will remembered was his dad coming in and him yelling get out he will kill you!

Gram said you Son if a Bitch let my son go he has done nothing to you Gentry.

He is just a kid I am the one who you really want!

Gentry laughed an evil laugh and said this could not be more perfect had

I planned it this way.

Take a seat and you can have the best seat in the house to see the show and then once I am finished with him I get to play an encore with you so I get a two for the price of one.

Gram knew that if he did not try to do as he was told that Gentry would kill Will he already was using him as a human Shield and Gram knew that no matter what he had no control over the matter and so he did exactly as he was told.

No one realized that Will had others plans about how this was going to go down.

Will took his head and he hit the guy right in the head as hard as he could and kicked him in his family jewels that caused him to become stunned and he dropped the gun.

Gram quickly jetted up to try to get the gun Gram noticed by that time

Will and Gentry had gotten to the gun and they were fighting for the gun but Gram could not just stand back and watch Will fight him alone struggling for control over the gun.

Gram though quickly that if he could get Will out of the way then he could grab the gun and Gentry would not succeed in his plan.

Let go you little shit! Let go of the gun now! I am tired of playing games with you two!

Gram decided that the only way to get Gentry away from Will was with a diversion and so he took a knife out of the drawer and he stabbed Gentry in the ribs with a heavy blow and then there were four shots fired from the gun three hit Will and one hit Gram in the chest. Will had three bullets in him but still he crawled to his dad took off his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding but Will's effort were all in vain because as soon as the bullet hit Gram it went straight through his heart. Will knew that Gram was dead but he still held out some kind of hope and Will was bleeding profusely as he searched Gram's pocket for his phone and he found it and he hit the last number that Gram had dialed on his phone.

Will did not know who it was because he was fading fast until they answered and said…

Paterson here whats up partner.

Will could hardly speak but he said shot Gentry help.

Paterson said Will is that you Will just softly answered with a pain filled yes.

Will did Gentry shoot you and Gram?

Will was about to pass out and said ye-

and then passed out before he could finish yes.

Paterson was already on his way when he heard Will say shot. He knew that Gram always went home to Will after he got off of work and so he knew that was where they had to be.

He got to their house and in the kitchen as well as the living room he saw three body's Will was on top of Gram and Gentry was laying against the kitchen floor.

Paterson yelled for Gram or Will to respond to him but neither one of them did. Paterson very gently rolled Will off of Gram and he saw the biggest pool of blood he had ever saw at a crime scene He checked Will and Gram both for a pulse Will had a pulse it was very very faint but he had one.

Gram had no pulse he was cold and blue.

Paterson took off Gram's shirt and he saw the big hole and Gram's heart shredded.

He kept an eye on Will making sure that he was breathing and had a pulse at this point the only thing that he could do was to apply pressure to Will's wounds one was on his right arm one was on the left side of his chest and the last one was in the center of his chest above his lungs. Will was losing allot of blood but there was nothing Paterson could do because he was only one person and he only had a few thick towels. Will was gurgling every time he breathed and so Paterson rolled him on his side in hopes that he would be able to expel the blood and so that it would not block his air way. It worked because a gush of blood came from Wills mouth.

Paterson Knew what had happened because he knew the bond and the love that both men have for each other. He knew that Will had to have walked in on Gentry or that he broke in while Will was alone and Gram came in shortly after stabbing Gentry to death but before he died he shot Gram and then he shot Will three times recklessly.

Will was losing so much blood the he had lost four pints before they got him to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3  
**_

Will was still with in the memory of the day that he was shot whe

Will sat straight up and he just screamed no no no stop. I am coming dad. and Will laid back down and he was profusely sweating and he could not catch his breath...Sonny ran to Will and said hey Will are you OK? Will did not say a word he was staring into space and he wrapped hi arms around himself and held his chest and arm he just sat there shaking his head no no no and he was shaking and rocking asked why why tell me why and Will collapsed om the sofa and Sonny was terrified and he softly shook Will and said Will! its OK. I am Sonny you are safe you can wake up. You are safe no one is going to hurt you.

I promise there is no one here but us..

Will sat up again and looked bewildered and his breathing was still very labored. He stared at Sonny and asked why?

Will are you OK Sonny asked with great concern.

\

Will looked around and he said with a puzzled look its you. You are my angel?!

You saved my life twice. Why? Why did you save my life? Who are you?

Sonny asked Will if he knew who he was?

Yes I told you. You have saved my life twice. What are you doing here now? Am I dead again?

Will asked? What is your name?

My name is Sonny. What is your name?

I can't tell you. Will said please leave before they kill you too. Please go. If they see you they will kill you. I love too much to let anyone hurt you.

Will grabbed Sonny and threw him behind himself its OK I will protect you now even if they kill me you are going to be safe just stay still don't make a sound or move.

They will have to go through me to get to you and this time I am big enough to save you unlike before.

Sonny was really afraid because he knew that this was not results of a nightmare it was a memory of some event in Wills life.

Sonny did the only thing that he thought of at the time and he took Will in his arms and

He gently spoke to Will and he said its OK Just rest shhhh just rest. I will take care of you my love you and you are safe in my arms just relax. Will tried to wiggle away from Sonny but he was too emotionally worn out and Will just crumbled into Sonny's arms. Will finally calmed down and fell asleep in Sammy's arms.

Sonny thought to himself. Oh my God Will what happened to you? You had to have gone through something so traumatic that you have been dealing with for such a long time in silence but the way that he was acting was as if I had been some kind God and that

He was going to kill anyone who came near me. I don't know why but I feel this bond with him and I have got to help him but what can I do?

Will woke up about 20 minuets later in Sonny's arms and he jumped up and said oh God I am sorry I better go now Will turned around to leave and Sonny had gotten to the door and locked the door from the inside with his key and said softly no Will I can't and I won't let you go until we talk.

Will had tears in his eyes and said Sonny please do not do this. I have to go please let me go!

Sonny spoke softly and he placed his hand on Wills arm and around his very defined waist

and said please walk to the sofa and talk to me you are safe no one is going to hurt you here.

Will looked at Sonny and he was not crying but very serious. Will said in a tone that was flat and emotionless he said Sonny let me go! I am going home now even if I have to throw the chair through that window I am going to leave. I will not stay here held hostage again.

You are only one person this time and I will never hurt you but I am getting out of this place.

Sonny heard the cold emotionless tone of Wills voice and he was very serious Sonny knew that. Sonny tried to stay calm and reassure Will that he would not get hurt or hurt him.

SONNY YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! I CANNOT PROTECT YOU IF YOU DON'T JUST LET ME GO! I HAVE BEEN PROTECTING YOU WAY TOO LONG TO ALLOW ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!

Sonny was very confused and he said Will I have no idea why you think that I need to be protected or from whatever it is that I need protection from but please let me help you.

In a very monotone voice Will said if you want to help me let me out of here and let me go just pretend that I never existed and you do not know me at all.

Sonny said Will this is really killing me because I need to help you in some way and there is some kind of bond that has me connected to you some how and I just can't let you go with a head injury. You need help for the night and I will just help you by either staying at your house or you can come home with me for the night.

Will started pacing like a caged animal and shaking all over and shaking his he yelling NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE GOD NO PLEASE NO! Sonny you don't understand and I have to go

Please let me go forever for God's Sake just let me go! Will kept begging Sonny over and over again and suddenly Will fell to his knees and was shaking. When Will did not get up

Sonny ran to him rubbing his back and said Will I do not know what is going on or what you are going through but whatever it is you are not going to go through it alone because I am going to help you. Sonny softly asked Will if he was OK and begging for an answer.

Will stopped shaking and looked at Sonny for a while Sonny smiled and said hey you had me scared to death Will. Will stared blankly at Sonny and asked with a monotone voice can you tell me where the rest room is please? Sonny said sure you can use this one and Will stood up and almost with robotic motions Will followed Sonny to his private rest room across the office. And Sonny opened the door and Will walked in Sonny noticed how Will was moving in such robotic motions. Will went in Sonny said everything is in there that you may need but if you need anything just let me know.

Sonny closed the door to give Will some privacy and Sonny stood outside of the door listening heard nothing at all for 20 minuets and he called out to Will but there was no answer he called out to him several times and Will did not answer. Sonny was terrified and he opened the door and he saw Will just sitting on the floor staring into space and Sonny asked Will if he was OK or had he fallen Will did not answer. Sonny asked Will to allow him to help Will off of the floor and Will sat there and Sonny said to himself I have to get him out of here and get his some where that I can take better care of him. Sonny said Will I am going to help you up out of the floor I know this is not something a doctor can help you with and so I am going to take you to my house until you get better. I promise to respect you in every single way and to never take advantage of you in any way so please do no get scared you are going to be respected and safe with me and when you are ready to come out you will be in a very safe place.

You are never going to go through anything alone again whatever has caused this I promise you that we will go through it together because I will not and can not abandon you.

Will if you can hear me I will never take advantage of you. Will I feel myself falling in love with you and I do not really know what to do but I will do what you need for me to do to get you through this no matter how long it takes.


End file.
